


Differing Sides

by Blanc_et_Noir



Series: Team Chaos [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anger, Betrayal, Character Bonding, Dream Smp, Dream and Techno Duel, Dream and Techno friendship, Frenemies, Gen, I guess/?, I have no idea how the world is built, I love them so much, Make a Wish Duo, Minecraft but IRL, Oneshot, Pogtopia, Save Me, Their dynamic is so !!, They talk about the Duel, Traitor Dream, but yeah, friendly rivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanc_et_Noir/pseuds/Blanc_et_Noir
Summary: In a sick twist of fate, Dream's actions have come to life and George and Sapnap confront him about these choices. When he ends up running away, he is met with his pink haired rival in the forest and he is offered a place to go back to.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Team Chaos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943746
Comments: 19
Kudos: 767





	Differing Sides

It was supposed to be a secret meeting. It wasn’t supposed to be made known but somehow it was. Now, here he was face to face with his two best friends… If he can even call them that after all this. 

“Dream… what?” George asked, his voice wavering. “You- but you endorsed Schlatt!”

“I did.” Dream nodded curtly, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. He didn’t want to fight, everything he had planned was crumbling before his eyes. He took a deep breath and waited.

“Then why?” Sapnap narrowed his eyes at Dream, “He was fine on his own. He didn’t  _ need _ your help.”

“I know.”

“You seem to  _ know _ a lot, Dream.” George scowled, “Just explain to us why.”

“So what if I’m on their side.” Dream lowered his voice, levelling his gaze on the two. 

“You- they were against you in the L’manberg war!” George waved his hands around.

“Yeah Dream,” Sapnap crossed his arms, “why are you siding with the group that defied you last time?”

Dream pinched the bridge of his nose, “You won’t understand-”

“Then explain?” George hissed. 

Dream gritted his teeth, clenching his hands into fists. He had expected a reaction like this but not this early on in the fight. Dream had no evidence to back up his reasons but they were valid reasons either way. 

“Schlatt… Schlatt is doing the exact opposite of what my agreement with L’manberg dictated.” Dream rolled his shoulder back, using his height to his advantage. He stared down at his friends, daring them to argue with him.

“What part of it is going against the treaty?” George gestured around wildly. “He just tore down the walls, that’s it, Dream. You’re being paranoid!”

“I am not paranoid.” Dream hissed. “I can see where this is going and I’m not fighting for my land again. At least L’manberg followed their treaty.” 

“Is that all you care about now?” Sapnap scoffed, glaring at Dream intensely. “The stupid treaty?”

“Listen,” Dream stepped forward, eyes narrowed into slits behind his porcelain mask, “I only care about it because I don’t want  _ another  _ war.”

“You only care about it because you don’t want them to take  _ your  _ land!” George burst, moving forward and looking up at Dream. “You’re so  _ selfish _ .”

Dream tensed, his eyes widening. Due to his mask, the other two tensed and eyed him suspiciously, expecting an attack. He gritted his teeth and drew his sword in a flash, cutting George’s cheek as he stumbled back in shock and fear. Dream took no pause as he darted forward and slashed his sword upwards, pushing Sapnap back as he scrambled to grab for his fallen sword.

Dream took this as an opportunity to run as he sheathed back his sword and grabbed his satchel nearby. He ran and he didn’t look back, pulling up the hood to his cloak as he did so. He didn’t want to have this kind of discussion with George or Sapnap of all people. It seems like he’ll have to camp out and let them cool off. Let them realize just how  _ wrong  _ they were. 

He ran and ran, not caring about how far he went or the dull throb in his legs. He ran until there was no more land left to run on and he was facing a cliff that dropped into the ocean. Dream breathed out, bringing a hand to his mask and taking it off. He looked out into the setting sun as he clenched his satchel.

“I can’t believe those two.”

“Did the ‘All Mighty Ruler of Dream SMP’ just get banished?” An amused voice flitted by and Dream glanced back before placing his mask back on.

“Technoblade,” He regarded the pink haired man, “what are you doing here?”

“Did you forget Pogtopia is in the wilderness?” Technoblade snorted, leaning against a tree with crossed arms. “I happen to be passing when I saw a green blur run past.”

“Oh.” Dream brought a hand to rub at the back of his neck, “Whoops.”

“I would ask what happened.” Technoblade pushed himself off and moved to stand before Dream, “But I could make a wild guess.”

“Oh?” Dream felt the corner of his lips twitch, “Give it your shot then.”

“Some people,” He emphasized, “found out about your true side and were not at all… welcoming about it. You got into an argument and you ran away.”

“Right on the head.” Dream chuckled, shrugging on the satchel. “Well, I’ll be on my way then.”

“Where to?” He quirked up an eyebrow. 

“Wherever.” Dream shrugged, “I’ve been neither here nor there… A mistake really but what can you do? I’m a wandering soul.”

Technoblade snorted, “Whatever you say nerd.”

The wind blew, ruffling their hair and the sun continued to set. Dream looked up at the sky and noted the darkening of the clouds. He let out a sigh, knowing he’ll have to camp out on a tree or something because of the monsters. At least like that he would avoid the creepers and he’ll only have to deal with spiders and arrows from skeletons. He turned to his right, ready to leave.

“You know…”

He blinked and turned back to Technoblade who had a look of contemplation.

“You could stay with Pogtopia… After all, you’re our number one benefactor.”

Dream could feel a smile make it’s way on his face, “I’m your only benefactor.”

“Neither here nor there.” Technoblade drawled, waving his hand. “What about it?”

“Well… it is almost night…” Dream hummed. “I’ll be out of your hide by the time the sun rises.”

“Sure.” Technoblade turned around to hide his smirk. “Wilbur and Tommy might not trust you right away but well… considering how you literally gave us some supplies I think they might overlook a one night stay.”

Dream snorted, “Sure…”

There was silence as they trudged along the woods, the leaves of the trees providing cover above them. They walked in silence, Dream clutching his satchel tightly while Technoblade played around with a feather that he had pocketed. His red eyes shifted as he glanced at Dream who kept his head low, his dirty blonde hair ruffling in the wind.

“What actually happened?”

“Wha- I already told you that you hit the nail on the head with your guess.” Dream responded. 

Technoblade stopped and Dream looked back at him, stopping as Technoblade was his only guide. The pink haired man crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at dream.

“Yeah definitely.” He snorted.

Dream rolled his eyes behind the mask, “What more do you want?”

“Context, maybe?” Technoblade shrugged, “Like, why do you think they’re so adamant to side with Manberg or something?”

“I don’t know.” Dream answered honestly. “I- Like I said, I’ve neither been here nor there. I’ve been out and about and I only heard about the election in passing.”

“Oh?” Technoblade rolled his shoulders back, moving to stand beside Dream, “Perhaps it’s less of them siding with Manberg but more on why you keep disappearing?”

“It could be.” Dream sighed, “But I’ve been doing this for quite a while, even long before the L’manberg war. I don’t know what’s changed.”

“Well, people change.” Technoblade shrugged, “Who knows what’ll happen after this, right?”

Dream chuckled, “You’re right.”

“Now, why did you go against Schlatt? Didn’t you endorse him?” Technoblade continued to walk and Dream scrambled to match his pace. 

“Ah, at first it was mainly to go against Wilbur and Tommy.” Dream explained, “For laughs, you know? I didn’t expect Schlatt to win anyways, he wasn’t even a citizen of L’manberg, how could he?”

“Yeah, that is a valid argument.” Technoblade nodded.

“So, I just endorsed him for fun. No real consequences. If Quackity and Schlatt had not banded together, then of course Wilbur and Tommy would win as expected.” Dream moved his hands around as he explained. “But that was something I didn’t really factor in, I had expected Schlatt was running just for fun so I endorsed him for fun too. I didn’t even  _ want _ to be a part of this whole mess.”

“The biggest plot twist in the century.” Technoblade muttered, his monotone voice making Dream let out a short laugh.

“Yeah!” Dream snapped his fingers as he pointed at Technoblade, “It was really unexpected so I didn’t think that they’d take my endorsement seriously.”

“You’re practically like a god.” Technoblade deadpanned. “I think your choices matter a lot.”

Dream snorted, “What makes me a god?”

“Has control over all the lands and is the leader,” Technoblade ticked off his fingers, “Never really present, has a lot of power… Need I go on?”

Dream was wheezing as he realized what exactly Technoblade was saying. It  _ was true _ . He was practically that absent type of god, appearing only when he’s needed or at random. He wheezed, clutching his stomach. He couldn’t really fathom the idea but it was hilarious now that he thought about it.

“What’s this about a lot of power?” Dream adjusted his mask after calming down from his laughing fit.

“Come now, your travels are really just you grinding for really overpowered items.” Technoblade rolled his eyes.

“Perhaps.” Dream hummed, stretching his hands above his head. 

“So, they probably misunderstood you and thought you were actually serious in endorsing Schlatt.” Technoblade suggested, “I mean, no one can really tell with that mask on your face.”

“Ah, right.” 

  
“Count that as another point as you being like a god.”

Dream snorted at that and moved his hand to clutch at his mask. The only times bits of his face was seen were due to the mask being destroyed or chipped. Though, he tended to replace it almost immediately before his face could be fully exposed. He supposes the only time his mask fully broke in front of someone was-

“You know,” Dream muttered, “I just realized you’re the only one who saw me without my mask.”

“Oh?” Technoblade glanced at Dream, “Do you not take it off when speaking to your friends?”

  
“No.” Dream sighed, “The only times this mask comes off is when it’s broken and I need to fix it.”

“Something you didn’t get a chance to do so when I beat you.” Technoblade chuckled, remembering the defining moment when they had dueled.

It was fast and Technoblade was ruthless. When the sword was brought down, Dream wasn’t able to dodged right away. The diamond blade had struck his mask and due to the force behind the hit, it shattered. Both parties stumbled back, Technoblade staring at Dream dumbfounded while the other stared back with wide green eyes and an open mouth. It was such a small thing but it was the one that gave Technoblade his win.

“I didn’t think you’d be so distracted because of it.”

“You were the first person to see my face, of course I’d be distracted.” Dream snarked, shifting the mask before removing it.

“Why the mask anyways?” Technoblade rolled his eyes, taking in his facial features.

“It’s more comfortable.” Dream shrugged.

Technoblade plucked the mask from his hands, inspecting it’s craftsmanship and material. It was smooth and Technoblade can tell it was made with ventilation in mind, considering Dream could breath in it despite running and fighting for a while. 

“I digress.” Technoblade drawled, moving to put the mask in place before it was taken from his hands.

“It won’t fit.” Dream snorted. “It’s made for me and me only.”

“It won’t fit if I break it again.” Technoblade grinned.

Dream narrowed his eyes, “Don’t. My materials are back in the SMP. I can’t go around without it.” 

“Well, no one knows your face right?”

“What are you planning?” 

“Wilbur and Tommy are more likely to trust a random stranger who wants to help more than Dream.”

Dream sighed, placing the mask back in place, “No. I’d rather take my chances as Dream.”

“Whatever you say, nerd.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did I mention I love writing about Dream and Technoblade?? Their dynamic is just !! I love it. I l o v e it so much. Especially the whole rivals to friends to frenemies cause fUN. I l o v e rivals who are on friendly terms. I l o v e it. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> MaybeIshouldmakeawholeseriesofmejustwritingaboutDreamandTechnorilvalryhuh????


End file.
